


Cold, a Destined Love story

by Stedler2 (k9cat)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Coffee shop meeting, Cute, Gen, Human AU, Libary, Or romantic, University AU, but not matter what, but nothing major, but you cant deny it, can be platonic, collage AU, destened loves, mention of anxiety attack, not quite soulmates, nothing bad happens, they all find eachother, this is fluff and happy, up to interpretation, updating the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/pseuds/Stedler2
Summary: Virgil was always so freakin’ cold.And he hated it.Luckily he found a way to not be cold.





	Cold, a Destined Love story

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaa, I haven't posted in a long time, but university takes a lot of time, and I now have a couple stories instock, just finding the time to proofread and edit. And I should be studying for my finals, but I really wanted to get this posted especially with the mess about net neutrality.  
> Anyways, this is all sap and sweet flufflyness, I may have to warn about a possibility of cavities, so brush well after.  
> There is mention of an anxiety attack, but its not described majorly, but it is near the end, just in case.  
> This is not betta read, only proofread by me, so if there are any mistakes with spelling and grammar, please let me know, and if someone is open to betta reading, I would love to hear from you.  
> So, on to the show, Enjoy!

Cold a Destined Love story

 

 

Virgil was always so freakin’ cold. And he hated it.

That was why he always wore so many layers, even if it really was warm out. He’d still have his bunny hug on. People always asked if he was too warm with the heat or how was it possible that he could wear clothes like that in this weather.

He’d shrug and say he felt cold. His fingers were always like ice, and he really didn’t like it.

The first time he felt warm, was when a guy spilt coffee on him after accidentally running into each other, and it wasn’t from the hot drink. It was a summer afternoon, and he just wanted something warm to drink. It was terribly cliché. The charming man had apologised, and since they had both already finished classes for the day, Roman, when he found out his name, had apologised again with fresh coffee, a very nice afternoon talk, and a phone number scribbled on his palm.

It was not till after they had to leave the shop and go their separate ways, that he noticed he had taken his sweater off, which the coffee had spilt on. Leaving him in his purple long sleeve, which he noticed he was once again shivering despite the warm evening. He quickly made his way home, thoughts warming him, dusting his cheeks with pink and having him memorize the number with ease along with the bright smile and twinkling eyes.

The warm summer months drew to an end all too quickly, along with the late-night giggles in the starlight with Roman, sweeping dried leaves off tired trees and putting a crisp chill in the autumn’s morning air. Virgil couldn’t be happy enough that he stayed by his side as the seasons changed, and when the fall term grew looming, separating them with busy classes and commitments and work. He wrapped his hoodie around him close again when Roman wasn’t at his side to warm him.

A partner project popped up in his social science class. The prof paired them off by student numbers. His name was Logan, a quiet kid, but all to smart behind his glasses and shy look. And in the drafty library that would have had him in goosebumps surrounded by books and half scribbled papers, he found himself warm. The learning and gentle smiles insulating them from the looming dead line and snow that fell gently outside the window. Virgil relished the hours they spent together during the day, when he wasn’t cold, when he learned the smiles, and the cute way he fumbled with his glasses.

Roman surprised him, them, one day. A tray of coffee for three, sugars and creams on the side and they all had to stifle their giggles least they all be kicked out for being too loud. Logan was initially confused but the smile that Roman gave, the one that melted ice from his fingers, seemed to thaw a spot in Logan also. The term, and bitter winter that dragged all through more snow than wanted, wasn’t as bad with two sets of hands to keep each other warm.

And just like his pink dusted cheeks and fingers that weren’t always so cold, the winter melted into spring, each day the sun shone longer and the grass grew greener, and flowers peaked out of the dirt, warmed by the sun like Virgil was by Logan and Roman.

It was the last week, and finals were looming over everyone’s heads, and pulled the three to their own separate studies, bringing back the chill that was missing right to the bone. He was one never good under pressure, and he couldn’t bring himself to even text Roman or Logan, his hands were shaking to much, when he found himself in a stairwell, breathing way to quick, way to shallow, shivering like he was going to freeze to death. But there was something, a soothing voice, knowing the right words, and a warmth that he desperately wanted. When it felt like his lungs wouldn’t explode anymore, and the tears were dried and wiped away, it was very much a kind heart that had helped him.

He, Patton, he learned, had even insisted helping him back to his dorm, and as much as he wanted to refuse, he held a warmth that held back all the fright and scare that was waiting to jump on him. A bubble, a cocoon of safety and warmth that was complete when he opened his door and Logan and Roman were there waiting with mugs of hot chocolate and a blanket. He insisted Patton stay, a cup of warm thanks handed to him. He stayed, and they talked, figured out what happened, which lead to discussion on classes, and the bubbly laughter that Patton held and gave freely infected the room, a bright warmth that wasn’t there before settled comfortably. Laughter, puns, and smiles had them all forgetting the time till it was late and stars peeked out from behind clouds.

It wasn’t a great night to stay up late, but it wasn’t a bad one too. A moment where they all hung in time, where the fairy lights twinkled strung upon the wall were the stars inside to match the ones outside and the time in the clock was ignored as much as a piece of art like the band posters tacked to the walls. A strange mix between dark and cold and light and warmth, when it was met with four people spread out on the all too small bed made for one.

He was drifting in between dreams and awareness, tucked in under blankets and warmth when he heard promises whispered to each other, to make sure too meet again, don’t get caught sneaking out, a phone number said between yawns, and a light kiss to his brow that ensured his dreams were good ones.

It was once again summer, and he was still wearing his sweater, more of a security blanket then to keep actual warmth anymore. A tank top from one of the bands that had recently toured through the city was underneath, gifted to him from the three that kept him warm, that he had to almost drag to the concert in the first place. Just the right amount of warmth, right amount of chill, perfect for the afternoon in the park, listening to birds sing in the trees, watching them go by. Just loving the company.

“What’cha thinking about Virgil?” Patton asked, head tilted away from the sky and cloud shapes he had been looking at.

“Mm, nothing much, just that I’m not cold.” He ran his fingers through Romans hair, his head resting in his lap, the charming man napping. Rehearsals for his stage play were long and tiring, and a day off like this he was sure to catch up on sleep, even if that meant in a park.

“I don’t see how you would be cold, it’s a warm 27 degrees and you have a sweater on. I would be worried of heat stroke for you if I didn’t know better.” Logan said, looking up from his book, sitting beside him under the tree.

He shrugged. “Hey, when prince charming here wakes up, do you guys want to go get coffee?”

They laughed lightly, but nodded yes, the rest of them would be getting iced coffee, or something equally chilly, and maybe, Virgil would too, he was feeling quite warm.   

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Stedler


End file.
